


The 11 Train [coming soon]

by deadcourf



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Kieren has one, M/M, Mentions of Amy Dyer, Mentions of Eye Horror, Mentions of ULA, Mild Language, OOC has an epileptic attack, Trains, stuck on a train for 11 hours so idk how y'all feel about that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcourf/pseuds/deadcourf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kieren Walker decides to take Simon Monroe on a three day trip to attend the Brighton Art Festival, he didn't think he would end up stuck on a broken-down train for 11 hours straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preview

To be posted on a later date - still being written.

Here's a sneak peak:

" **Yes**!" Kieren blurted out, a wave of frustration rippling over his body. "I _slept_ with him, yes! But does that change the way I feel about yer? No! So _why_ does it matter?"

Simon hangs his head low, avoiding the piercing look Kieren gives him. There’s a commotion two compartments down. Momentarily distracted, Kieren walks up to the door connecting their compartment and Finn’s and peers through the small window. He sees a group of people huddle around a figure lying on the floor. Kieren recognizes the woman. She was one half of the elderly couple from earlier, the one who had shamelessly moved compartments because they wanted nothing to do with Kieren and Simon.

“Wha’s going on?” Finn asks from behind him. Kieren shrugs and goes to open the door.

A hand stops him, and he glances down to see Simon holding his wrist tightly. Kieren meets Simon’s eyes; they say _don’t, seeing the likes of us won’t help the situation_. His argument is reasonable. Worrying over a collapsed old woman is one thing, but then having to deal with two _rotters_ standing nearby… the whole world would just fall apart wouldn’t it?

“Old lady’s fallen down,” Simon explains, letting go of Kieren. “And she can’t get back up.”

He smirks when Finn chuckles at his smart-ass remark. The crowd thickens and suddenly a wild screeching fills the compartment. Kieren hurries to cover his ears with both hands; everyone else follows his lead and one person even screams. But the sound is lost in the thunderous ringing that echoes through their heads. _What the hell is that?_ Kieren mouths to Simon. _Some sort of siren?_ Simon shrugs. He knows as much as the next guy, which Kieren sees is Finn.

And Finn lies crumpled on the floor, jerkily writhing between the seats.


	2. 0.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be about 5 parts before the initial conflict of the story begins, hence the 0.2 (next will come 0.4, 0.6, 0.8, etc.). After that, it will be in terms of 1.0, 2.0, 3.0, etc.

On a lazy Saturday morning, Kieren Walker is on his way to his parents’ house when he spies a soggy newspaper in the corner of his eye. The paper lies on the sidewalk, having missed its destination by a long shot. Normally Kieren wouldn’t give any thought to the paper and continue walking, but the brightly smudged picture on the front page caught his eye. As he glances around him for wandering neighbors who might think he is stealing someone’s mail, Kieren stoops forward to scoop the paper into his hands.

He can barely read the words below the picture, but he would know that artist anywhere. Local, of course, and incredibly talented. Mark Daniels; lives over by the Legion. His famous _Man On The Pier_ stares up at Kieren from the paper, its colors watery and dripping over the article beneath it. There is an art festival coming to Brighton this weekend, says the article. Kieren reads on, slowly turning away from the house and walking down the street with the paper in his hand.

Suddenly, he does not care if others may think he is stealing. To him, this paper is rightfully his; he may be the only one in Roarton who would give a damn about an art festival. Kieren thinks back to this morning, when Simon tossed the paper in the trash, muttering something about an update on Maxine Martin’s sentence. The woman meant nothing to Kieren now she is out of their hair, but why hadn’t Simon mentioned the festival? _Unless he hadn’t seen the article; the dumb-dumb._

Kieren smiles at the memory of his late B.D.F.F., Amy Dyer. In a moment, however, his smile fades and he drops the paper to the ground. The festival is in Brighton. Bus fares will be expensive, train tickets even more so expensive. He ponders the idea of dragging Simon along, but maybe that was the reason Simon had kept quiet about the festival. _Is he sick of me that much already?_ Kieren pats down the hair sticking out above his collar; he knows the connection he and Simon share is short-lived.

Besides, how can anyone like someone like _him_? Even if they are in the same boat, going through this undead hell together, their relationship still seems too good to be true.

Shaking those self-deprecating thoughts from his mind, Kieren bounces on his toes as he approaches his parents’ house. He had promised to come over and watch one of his dad’s new discs. Blue-ray; said it’d go great with the flat screen. Despite the doldrums of Steve’s obsession with the weather and Blue-ray DVDs, Kieren couldn’t imagine him any other way. And if he did, the image he found was one with which he couldn’t live.

He knocks on the door and waits, mulling over the conversation he plans to have with Simon later. Maybe he’ll bring his boyfriend to Brighton with him after all. They both need the long trip away from Roarton.


End file.
